Hija de Caín
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La vida nos ofrece diversas lecciones que en su momento no asimilamos; pero cuando ésta se afana en recordarte los errores que marcaron tu alma se convierte en el enemigo a vencer. Sólo soy alguien que no pudo encajar en el mundo; el pañuelo de lágrimas, la hermana mayor... pero nunca la mujer con sentimientos. Cuando la guerrera dormida despierta. (Fic autobiográfico)
1. Reflejo de un alma rota

_Saludo con cariño a los lectores como a la comunidad Fanfiction. Por razones de fuerza mayor no he actualizado historias, sin embargo decidí escribir éste fic como un desafío personal, por el momento no está ubicado en un fandom definido._

La presente obra tiene diversas influencias: leyendas, la serie Highlander el Inmortal; como a la vez, el título de la misma se inspira en una famosa canción de Barón Rojo: "Hijos de Caín".

* * *

 _Dedicado éste fic a quienes me han acompañado dentro y fuera de Fanfiction._

 _Gracias Gorrión por estar conmigo._

* * *

 _ **Hija de Caín**_

 _(Cuauhcihualt)_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Reflejo de un alma rota**_

¿Cómo iniciar ésta historia?

En realidad no tengo idea, pero sé de antemano que si alguien lee éstas memorias encontrará enseñanzas o hallará los sin sabores que la vida me ha dado.

No puedo quejarme del todo, pero mi maldición ha superado todas las expectativas que tenía en mi persona.

Sólo fui alguien que no pudo encajar en ésta vida, un objeto que se desecha, la flor que se marchita…

Nunca fui la chica popular por si aún se lo preguntan, la clásica mujer que encuentra el primer amor a los dieciséis o dieciocho años. Mi camino tiene espinas y rosas.

El mundo me llamaría de las siguientes maneras: pagafantas, forever alone, chica ruca, solterona, quedada…

Mi don nunca fue el amor; amé con las fuerzas de mi corazón y éste sólo recibió traiciones, desprecios.

Guardé silencio ante las personas que alguna vez hicieron que mi músculo cardíaco acelerara sus latidos… ése acto me llevó a perder a la persona que amaba.

Siempre fui el paño de lágrimas para quienes me han conocido; la hermana mayor que escucha y da consejos, aquella chica con la que podían contar… pero nunca pude ser para los demás la mujer que tiene sentimientos, que deseaba ser vista como un ideal para los nuevos caballeros andantes.

No pude inspirar eso en los demás.

Fui el pasatiempo de alguien mientras éste encontraba el amor verdadero….

Me convertí en aquella persona que sirvió para remplazar a otras, viviendo de migajas.

Soy alguien que deseó encajar en éste mundo… pero no lo consiguió.

Sin embargo…

* * *

-Hija ¿Todo bien?

Se escuchó una voz dulce con matices de preocupación afuera de la habitación oscura, pareciera que su huésped no deseara la presencia del sol.

-Tranquila madre – Expresó con cortesía aquella mujer desde el interior.

-Recuerda: No debes llegar tarde al trabajo, en estos tiempos el trabajo es deseado.

-Lo sé mamá.

-Date prisa en arreglarte. Prepararé el desayuno.

Suspiró profundamente mirando hacia la computadora que estaba encendida y guardó sus memorias en aquel dispositivo.

Escuchaba que aquellos pasos se alejaban y con un gesto de resignación decidió poner en orden su espacio.

Recorrió las persianas que impedían el camino del sol hacia su habitación iluminando el desorden de la misma que por ahora no me atrevo a describir.

-Otro día más para sobrevivir. – Expresó la mujer de forma nostálgica.

En este momento no importa exponer la apariencia física de la persona porque no es importante.

Notó que la marca en su brazo diestro brillaba con intensidad.

Se observó en el espejo con una mirada decidida.

-Mi tiempo está por extinguirse…

Sin embargo el sonido de un móvil hizo que ella dejara sus pensamientos por un instante. Cogió aquel aparato, observando con detenimiento; sonrió con levedad al conocer al contacto quien causaba el alboroto en su celular.

Dejó escapar una lágrima.

Repentinamente, dentro de aquella habitación un aura oscura apareció reflejado en el espejo, no había adoptado forma alguna.

-¿Qué se siente vivir entre mortales _guerrera?_

Aquella frase expresada con ironía soltaba una carcajada demoniaca atormentando a la mujer quien empuñaba sus manos de forma impotente.

-¿Estás lista para enfrentarme o terminarás huyendo como la última vez? – Expresó con una mirada decisiva hacia la entidad misteriosa.

Una batalla se había anunciado.

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, de antemano Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	2. Un Legado

**Capítulo 2: Un legado**

Hay quienes dicen que Caín fue el hombre que asesinó a Abel por envidia, Dios le castigó por ello y le otorgó una marca como consuelo ante el mal que había hecho. (Génesis: 4:1-16)

Ésta ha sido una de las tantas versiones que se han escuchado en el _nombre de Dios_. Mi historia se remonta no el panorama del Dios Judío, o el Dios Egipcio o a las deidades Sumerias.

Recuerdo mi hogar: un lugar donde podía extender las alas y emprender el vuelo; donde mis hermanos podían vivir con la naturaleza misma como a su vez en el lidiar con otros pueblos.

Soy una de los tantos hijos que mi madre Coatlicue dio a luz.

Sólo sé que pertenecía a una casta guerrera donde la misión que había sido encomendada consistía en proteger lo creado.

Pude haber sido feliz y seguir con mi vida pero el destino tenía preparado algo más.

Estaba escrito la caída de nuestros pueblos como nuestra existencia. Cuando Huitzilopochtli, el último hijo que nació de nuestra madre se dedicó a juzgarnos destruyéndonos sin piedad. Nos convertimos en estrellas vigilando el caminar de nuestro tiempo.

Si tan sólo no nos hubiera cegado el dolor y la obstinación de Coyolxauhqui al querer matar a nuestra madre y hermano… demasiado tarde.

Sentí que una fuerza mayor había tomado entre sus manos mi espíritu para ser juzgada entre los dioses.

Vi ante mí a un hombre con un matiz de piel distinta a la mía, pareciera que fuese la encarnación del sol. Se presentó ante mí como un guerrero de gran poder.

Tuve miedo e incliné el rostro como señal de mi respeto.

-Caín tuvo descendencia.

Expresó la voz con una seguridad inaudita.

-¿Quién es Caín? – Pregunté de forma respetuosa con temor.

-Un ser que desobedeció las reglas, quien decidió escribir su historia. Su dinastía está considerada a perecer.

Todo para mí fue confuso… un nombre que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te han sido reveladas _Cuauhcihualt_. Debes volver con los tuyos bajo mi mirada.

Aquel hombre tocó mi frente con su dedo, transformándome en un ser mortal.

-Debes aprender por tu cuenta para encontrar tu camino entre los dioses… ellos necesitan de ti.

-Con todo respeto, Señor – Expresé de forma titubeante - ¿por qué debo ser yo quien esté entre ellos?

Aquel hombre me dirigió una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos.

-Porque aún no han visto lo que tú eres capaz.

Una gran fuerza me alejó de su presencia, sentí que mi cuerpo se encogía, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

No podía hacer nada, sólo fui una pluma en el viento ante ése poder.

* * *

 _Notas de Eagle: En éste capítulo se retoma la leyenda del nacimiento de Huitzilopochtli para una mayor referencia, ubicando a la protagonista en un contexto mítico como a su vez tomando las referencias bíblicas._

 _Eagle_


	3. El camino hacia la vida

**Capítulo 3: El camino hacia la vida**

Hay quienes dicen que antes de nacer no tenemos memoria; otros afirman que reencarnamos… sea cual fuere la situación, es un hecho el llegar a éste mundo de una forma enfrentamos una larga carrera.

Todos luchan por llegar a la meta, sólo uno consigue la victoria.

Pude sentir durante el viaje como el espíritu de las personas que han antecedido mi camino se impregnaban en mí ser, cada uno me heredaba su sabiduría; me contaba sus aciertos y errores pero todos tenían la consigna de advertirme sobre el mundo que me esperaba.

No podía concebir por qué regresaba de nuevo sin la gloria y esplendor.

Me dejé llevar por esa sensación cálida y húmeda, pude escuchar el latir de mi corazón como el de otro latido más fuerte y poderoso que el mío.

El sonido de éstos me adormecía y en ese instante percibía otros sonidos provenientes del exterior, voces dulces y suaves de afecto hacia mí.

"Si estoy en un sueño, no quiero despertar" ése fue el primer pensamiento que atravesó por mi mente.

-Hola – Se escuchó una voz femenina de forma entusiasta.

Mis ojos no podían abrirse pero mis oídos estaban despiertos.

Devolví el saludo con toda tranquilidad.

-Eres privilegiada al volver al mundo de los vivos, me alegra mucho saber que una guerrera demostrará su valor.

-Nunca he temido, mi cuna es de guerreros…

Hice una pausa, pareciera que mi vida anterior se esfumara frente a mí… todo aquello fue producto de una ilusión; no sabía que pensar.

-No debes preocuparte, a todos les sucede lo mismo: personas que amaron o no fueron amadas vuelven para aprender a amar.

-¿Amor? – pregunté con extrañeza.

-El amor tiene muchas formas pero eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo; o mejor dicho, lo que eres definirá para construir tu destino.

-Desearía tener mis alas y convertirme en la doncella guerrera.

Hubo un silencio entre la voz y yo.

-Tus alas y tu fuerza volverán en el momento correcto, cuando hayas adquirido la sabiduría y comprendas cuál es tu misión; tu luz brillará en las tinieblas.

Suspiré con nostalgia tratando de asimilar lo que la voz me decía.

Una luz apareció debajo de mí, mi curiosidad llevó a seguirla...

-¿Te veré otra vez? – pregunté de forma respetuosa.

-El mundo es extenso y estaré presente en cada momento de tu existir.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llaman Vida.

Cuando me acerqué a la luz, sentí que unas manos me arrebataban de aquel espacio que fue mi universo, sentía frio.

Sin embargo, una cuerda se enredaba en mi garganta privándome de todo sentido.

-¡Es muy pronto para atacarla de esa manera! – Se escuchó la voz de Vida quien le hablaba a otra entidad.

-La vida no es para lo débiles, ella no merece compartir el mismo espacio que nosotros. – Respondió con voz penetrante aquella voz que me seguiría por el resto de la existencia.

-Eso no te corresponde juzgarlo, y quien es el juez máximo ha decidido que debe vivir.

Aquel ser desistió por completo.

-Sabes que no podré alejarme de ella. – Mencionó con brusquedad.

-Lo sé, pero ella le espera el camino que todo humano recorre en éste mundo.

Aquellas voces desaparecieron mientras que mi cuerpo recibió una nalgada y grité acompañado del llanto.

-¡Qué pulmón! – Se escuchó una voz masculina quien era la persona que me sujetaba en ese momento.

-Debemos llevarla a que la examinen traía el cordón enredado en el cuello. – Respondió una voz femenina.

-Bienvenida al mundo pequeña. – Expresó aquel hombre.

Finalmente mi camino estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Eagle._


	4. Recuerdos en el presente

_A quienes han leído la historia y me siguen en Fanfiction les agradezco el apoyo a los proyectos generados en la cabeza de una servidora. Me encuentro realizando un proyecto de estudios muy fuerte y tuve la mala fortuna de ser víctima de la delincuencia perdiendo mis fics y mi lap respectivamente._

 _Sin embargo eso no nos detiene. Decidimos continuar con éste proyecto sui géneris._

 _ **Capítulo 4: Recuerdos en el presente**_

Aquella mujer había abandonado la casa familiar no sin antes compartir el desayuno con su madre. No he decidido describirla, en ésta historia no la tiene como en el plano de la realidad. Sólo puede decirles que la protagonista ha superado los treinta años de edad pero aún no ha llegado a los 35.

Se dirigió a su cabaña para encontrar la paz y desde ahí empezó a redactar parte de su vida, sin embargo parte de sus recuerdos volvían para destrozarle la existencia.

 **(Flashback)**

-¡Déjala qué se vaya! – gritó una chica de hermosa presencia.

El recuerdo aparecía en su mente tal como hace algunos doce años atrás: Ambiente Universitario; escuela de buen prestigio, alumnos de diferentes status sociales, el chico popular, la chica más sexy del salón, el más ebrio… por mencionar algunas categorías; sin contar a la chica en cuestión: "ratón de biblioteca, la anormal, y pagafantas de la clase".

-¡Hey! – Expresó un chico de diecinueve años - ¡Ella no es de nuestro grupo, es una aburrida!

La chica a quien agredían no era una Barbie o cumplía con el estereotipo de belleza, en su diestra se observaba que el índice había sido amputado.

Todos podrían mofarse de aquella joven que su único delito fue no ser como la generación de su tiempo: despreocupada, parrandera o como se llamaría en nuestro tiempo: vale madrista. Era lo opuesto.

Había crecido con personas mayores donde le inculcaron el respeto y temor a Dios, sus juegos fueron conversar con adultos, jugar con su familia (la mayoría varones), sentimentalmente no fue abierta. Desde pequeña se le inculcó el sentido de la lealtad y el valor de la amistad. Sin embargo, su corazón hasta la fecha sigue siendo sensible; no por condiciones físicas, sino que es una de las pocas personas que conservan algo que el mundo ha perdido: la sensibilidad.

Regresando a la escena del recuerdo, podía visualizarse a una joven incomprendida por su generación. Fue la amiga de muchos, la hermana de muchos o la que se ayudaba a otros… pero nunca fue vista como una mujer que pudiese inspirar amor; siempre sería todo menos eso… y hasta la fecha ese estigma continuaría persiguiéndole.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Se acercó una chica de semblante moreno dos años mayor que ella, su mirada irradiaba madurez.

-Lo estoy Magda – Respondió de forma triste intentando sonreír.

-En verdad se pasan contigo Susy – Expresó la susodicha – No todos pensamos igual.

-Es extraño – reflexionó un poco – podrías encajar en ese grupo de amistades.

-Lo sé pero tú hablas el mismo lenguaje que yo.

Se hizo el silencio.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

 **-** ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?

Se preguntaba así misma.

-¿Qué te ocurre guerrera? ¿Te convenciste que no podrás encajar en éste tiempo?

La voz pertenecía a una mujer que tomaba forma, sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Me preguntaba a qué horas vendrías a atormentarme de nuevo.

-Soy aquello que quieres olvidar y no puedes. Los sensibles a éste mundo son más débiles y terminan siendo usados o heridos. ¿Por qué confías en las personas si te han lastimado?

-Y aquí vamos otra vez. – Respondió irónicamente Susy.

-Los humanos son estúpidos y ególatras, la historia repite los ejemplos de su ineptitud y de sus intereses. El amor que te inculcaron sólo es una ilusión para los débiles. Mira a tu alrededor: no vale la pena seguir en éste mundo cuando éste ha perdido su humanidad, ya no se conmueve por nada, caminan en las sombras; si en tu tiempo no quisieron escucharte, ¿por qué lo harán ahora?

La mujer guardaba silencio.

-Gastas saliva en personas que harán caso omiso a tus advertencias, derramas lágrimas por imbéciles que nunca vieron en ti a una mujer capaz de amar. Tú sólo serás lo que ellos quieren ver; ya no eres una colegial… lleva tu lástima a otro lado.

-¡Si ya terminaste de decir tus estupideces, márchate de una buena vez!

-La verdad no peca, pero incomoda y aunque me pidas eso no puedo hacerlo.

-El de arriba sabe por qué estoy aquí, que importa si de nuevo me harán pedazos. No nací ayer para asimilar todo lo que me dices, vivir es un don un privilegio y no por ello me pasaré lamentando el resto de mis días por qué no sucedió esto u aquello.

La voz de Susy tomaba un matiz distinto.

-He dicho palabras: te quiero, te amo, eres mi mundo… Más pena me dan aquellos que se han reído de mis sentimientos porque tarde o temprano terminan llorando y pidiendo dádivas.

Mi acosadora no podría comprender cómo alguien con tanto dolor aún seguía en pie. Un aura dorada recorría su cuerpo.

-Créeme que soy libre y no una esclava de mis sentimientos. El silencio es prudencia o una tumba, sé lo que significa. No he perdido la fe.

Tomaba entre sus manos su celular contemplando la imagen de las personas que en su corazón habían dejado huella.


End file.
